warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother: ThunderClan Season 2/Week Eight
WEEK EIGHT, NOMINATIONS (Ft. Hawkmask) Rule: You can't nominate someone just because you dislike them. Superpower Holder: Jayfeather Aquasplash: YUSH! MILLIE IS GONE! Now I can play Taylor Swift whenever I want! :D (plays Taylor Swift music) Thrushpelt: Finally, I can eat my secret stash of prawns without fear of them being eaten! Brightheart: (gasp) You have a secret stash? Thrushpelt: Yes...? Brightheart: LET'S EAT THEM!! Everyone: YEAH! Thrushpelt: NUUUUUUUUUUUU! (runs for prawn stash) Scarletpaw: (is running after them) Finally! Something to dunk in my tea! Purdy: Ew. (They arrive at the prawn stash) Thrushpelt: NUUUUUUU! DON'T EAT MY PRAWNS! Shoalfoot: Prawn sushi! Prawn sushi! Prawn sushi! Prawn sushi! Brightheart: I GOT ONE! I'M ABOUT TO EAT IT! Thrushpelt: NUUUUUUUU! Big Brother: All housemates to the lounge. Brightheart: NUUUUUUUU! (in the lounge) Big Brother: Housemates, it's time to nominate. Since I have been seeing a lot of this, this week you cannot nominate someone because you don't like them. Sorreltail: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Darkstripe: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Big Brother: Millie has a superpower to give, so here she is Millie: (is eating prawns) Hi guys! (burps) anywho, I give the superpower to Jayfeather! Cinderpelt: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Big Brother: Jayfeather, go the Diary Room, everyone else, to the nominations room. (everyone leaves) (Hawkmask swings in) Hawkmask: AVAST, YE COOKIE! Oh. Everyone left. (swings back out) (in the nominations room) Big Brother: Hm... Who goes first? Ooh, I know! Scarletpaw, to the chamber (Scarletpaw enters) Big Brother: Scarletpaw, nominate now. Scarletpaw: 4 to CINDERPELT for smashing my tea! Big Brother: Accepted. You have 1 point left. Scarletpaw: Hm... 1 to THRUSHPELT just cause I don't trust him. Big Brother: Why? Scarletpaw: He's too quiet. Big Brother: I see. Accepted. Table: CINDERPELT 4 THRUSHPELT 1 Aquasplash 0 Brightheart 0 Darkstripe 0 Jayfeather 0 Purdy 0 Scarletpaw 0 Shoalfoot 0 Sorreltail 0 Willowpelt 0 Big Brother: Darkstripe, to the chamber (Darkstripe enters) Big Brother: Darkstripe, nominate now. Darkstripe: Um... For 3 points I nominate WILLOWPELT because she's insane Big Brother: Accepted. You have 2 points left. Darkstripe: 2 to AQUASPLASH cause she is also crazy. Big Brother: Accepted. Table: CINDERPELT 4 WILLOWPELT 3 AQUASPLASH 2 Thrushpelt 1 Brightheart 0 Darkstripe 0 Jayfeather 0 Scarletpaw 0 Shoalfoot 0 Scarletpaw 0 Sorreltail 0 Big Brother: Sorreltail, to the chamber (Sorreltail enters) Big Brother: Nominate now. Sorreltail: 4 to DARKSTRIPE cause I hate him! Big Brother: Can't do that. Sorreltail: NUUUUUUUUUUU! I nominmate him cause he stepped on my paw? Big Brother: When? Sorreltail: NUUUUUUUUUUU! I MIGHT AS WELL JUST NOMINATE MYSELF!! Big Brother: Accepted. You have 1 point left. Sorrreltail: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT!!! TAKE IT OFF! Big Brother: Too late, already accepted. Sorreltail: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Big Brother: Who do you nominate? Sorreltail: 1 to CINDERPELT for forgetting to tortue Darkstripe! Big Brother: Accepted. Table: CINDERPELT 5 SORRELTAIL 4 WILLOWPELT 3 Aquasplash 2 Thrushpelt 1 Brightheart 0 Darkstripe 0 Jayfeather 0 Scarletpaw 0 Shoalfoot 0 Big Brother; Shoalfoot, to the chamber (Shoalfoot enters) Big Brother: Shoalfoot, nominate now. Shoalfoot: 3 to PURDY for never talking. Big Brother: Accepted. You have 2 left, Shoalfoot: 2 to CINDERPELT for making me watch Titanic with Brambleclaw! Big Brother: Accepted. Table: CINDERPELT 7 SORRELTAIL 4 PURDY 3 WILLOWPELT 3 Aquasplash 2 Thrushpelt 1 Brightheart 0 Darkstripe 0 Jayfeather 0 Scarletpaw 0 Shoalfoot 0 Big Brother: Cinderpelt, to the chamber (Cinderpelt enters) Big Brother: Cinderpelt, nominate now. Cinderpelt: For 3 points I nominate JAYFEATHER cause I know he's gonna use the superpower on me! Big Brother: Accepted. You have two points left. Cinderpelt: 2 to SCARLETPAW for trying to stop me from torturing! Big Brother: Accepted. Table: CINDERPELT 7 SORRELTAIL 4 JAYFEATHER 3 PURDY 3 WILLOWPELT 3 Aquasplash 2 Scarletpaw 2 Thrushpelt 1 Brightheart 0 Darkstripe 0 Shoalfoot 0 Big Brother: Willowpelt, to the chamber (Willowpelt enters) Big Brother: Willowpelt, nominate now. Willowpelt: SCARY DUCKS ARE FLYING! HAPPY DUCKS ARE DYING! Big Brother: NOMINATE. Willowpelt: FOR 4 POINTS I NOMINATE PURDY FOR BEING THE LEADER OF THE ANTI-CRAZY GANG, WHEN REALLY, HE SHOULD GO EAT A DUCK FLAVOURED DUCK! Big Brother: Accepted. You have 1 point left. Willowpelt: FOR 1 POINT I NOMINATE DARKSTRIPE BECAUSE SORRELTAIL DOESN'T LIKE HIM. Big Brother: Can't do that remember? Willowpelt: ACTUALLY I CAN!!!! YOU SAID THAT YOU COULDN'T NOMINATE SOMEONE BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE THEM, I'M NOMNATING DARKSTRIPE BECAUSE SORRELTAIL ''DOESN'T LIKE HIM! Big Brother: But.. DANG! Trust you to find a loophole. Willowpelt: I LIKE TO LOOP THINGS IN HOLES! Table: CINDERPELT 7 PURDY 7 SORRELTAIL 4 Jayfeather 3 Willowpelt 3 Aquasplash 2 Scarletpaw 2 Darkstripe 1 Thrushpelt 1 Brightheart 0 Shoalfoot 0 Big Brother: Thrushpelt, to the chamber (Thrushpelt enters) Big Brother: Nominate now. Thrushpelt: 3 to BRIGHTHEART for trying to steal my prawns! Big Brother: Accepted. You have 2 points left. Thrushpelt: 2 to WILLOWPELT for a reason we all know. Big Brother: Accepted. Table: CINDERPELT 7 PURDY 7 WILLOWPELT 5 Sorreltail 4 Brightheart 3 Jayfeather 3 Aquasplash 2 Scarletpaw 2 Thrushpelt 1 Shoalfoot 0 Big Brother: Brightheart, to the chamber (Brightheart enters) Brightheart: For 3 points I nominate THRUSHPELT for having a secret stash! Big Brother: I stole it. Brightheart: You did? Big Brother: I did. 2 points left. Brightheart: Jayfeather for hating mah sister. Big Brother: M'kay. Table: CINDERPELT 7 PURDY 7 WILLOWPELT 5 JAYFEATHER 5 Sorreltail 4 Thrushpelt 4 Brightheart 3 Aquasplash 2 Scarletpaw 2 Shoalfoot 0 Big Brother: Aquasplash, to the chamber (Aquasplash enters) Big Brother: Nominate now. Aquasplash: 4 to CINDERPELT for Rick Rolling me! Big Brother: Accepted. You have 1 point left. Aquasplash: 1 to PURDY cause he's old and creepy and weird. Big Brother: Accepted. Table: CINDERPELT 11 PURDY 8 WILLOWPELT 5 JAYFEATHER 5 Sorreltail 4 Thrushpelt 4 Brightheart 3 Aquasplash 2 Scarletpaw 2 Shoalfoot 0 Big Brother: Purdy, to the chamber (Purdy enters) Big Brother: Purdy, nominate now. Purdy: 4 to CINDERPELT for making me listen to that ''awful music! Big Brother: Accepted. 1 left. Purdy: 1 to AQUASPLASH because she's turning in to Willowpelt! Big Brother: Accepted. Table: CINDERPELT 15 PURDY 8 WILLOWPELT 5 JAYFEATHER 5 Sorreltail 4 Thrushpelt 4 Aquasplash 3 Brightheart 3 Scarletpaw 2 Shoalfoot 0 (crosses to Diary Room) Big Brother: Jayfeather, your turn to nominate. Your power is: You can void someone's nominations! Jayfeather: GRUMP! Big Brother: Whose nomimations do you void? Jayfeather; GRUMPEH Big Brother: Cinderpelt's? Jayfeather: *nods* Big Brother: Done. Nominate now. Jayfetaher: GRUMPEH grumpy grump grumpforce a la grump de grump of grump. Big Brother: 4 to CINDERPELT because she threatens your position in the house? Jayfeather: *nods* Big Brother: Accepted/ Jayfeather: GRYMPITY GRUMPITY GRUMP. Big Brother: 1 to PURDY casue he's weird? Jayfeather: *nods* Big Brother: Accepted. FINAL TABLE: CINDERPELT 19 PURDY 9 WILLOWPELT 5 Sorreltail 4 Thrushpelt 4 Aquasplash 3 Brightheart 3 Scarletpaw 0 Shoalfoot 0 (in the lounge) Big Brother: Housemates, as you know, Jayfeather had the superpower. His power was he could void someone's nominations Cinderpelt: NUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Big Brother: I will now announce the nominees and the number of points they received. On 19 points, CINDEPRELT Everyone but Cinderpelt: YAAAAAAAAAY! Big Brother: On 9 points, PURDY Purdy: 2 weeks in a row? Oh well, everyone hates Cinderpelt. Big Brother: And on 5 points, WILLOWPELT Willowpelt: STROGANOFF! PORK AND PORK ON A SIDE DISH OF NOTHING BUT NITROGEN FOR $5.50 Big Brother: Cinderpelt, Purdy, Willowpelt, at the end of the week, one of you WILL be evicted. That is all. WEEK EIGHT, DAILY SHOW (Ft. Hawkmask again and Avalanchestrike) (Everyone is outside) Willowpelt: PACMAN COMES ALIVE! WAKA WAKA WAKA WAKA WAKA! (chases after Purdy) Purdy: AAAAAAAAAH! (presses self-destruct button) (nothing happens) Purdy: WORK! (presses it again) (nothing happens) Willowpelt: I'MMA NAMU YAM CHILD! Purdy: NUUUUUUUUUU! SHE'S CLOSING IN! (presses button like 50,000 times) (Willowpelt self-destructs) Purdy: That works. Jayfeather: Grumpeh grump? Thrushpelt: o.O Jayfeather: (gives everyone a grump to English dictionary) Avalanchestrike: I WANT ONE OF THOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSE!!! GIMMIE GIMMIE GIMMIE! I LOVE YOU JAY-JAY! Jayfeather: (hits Avalanchestrike with the dictionary) Avalanchestrike: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! (Willowpelt re-appears) Purdy: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Aquasplash: (is looking on her computer) (gasp) TAYLOR'S RELEASING ANOTHER ALBUM FILLED WITH SONGS ABOUT BOYS! EEEEEEEEEE! Thrushpelt: Oh StarClan... (Hawkmask appears) Hawkmask: Y'all are being abducted! Sorreltail: DON'T TAKE ME, TAKE DARKSTRIPE! Darkstripe: Hey! Hawkmask: Y'all are coming to the aquarium! HA-HA! Everyone: NUUUUUUUUUUUU! (huge puff of smoke) (at the aquarium) Hawkmask: Welcome to... THE AQUARIUM OF CAT EATING FISH! Willowpelt: JUICY! Hawkmask: o.O Shoalfoot: Ignore her. Sorreltail: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I CAN TORTURE DARKSTRIPE HERE! (giant fish eats Sorreltail) Darkstripe: OWNED! Hawkmask: Fishy... Spit her out! Fish: (spits out Sorreltail) Darkstripe: LOL! Sorreltail: Not funny. Hawkmask: Yes funny. Sorreltail: Loser. Hawkmask: Oh fishy? Fishy: Oooooh! Sorreltail: NUUUUUUUUUUUU! EAT CINDERPELT! Fish: Who's Cinderpelt? Sorreltail: THAT ONE (points to Cinderpelt) Cinderpelt: NUUUUUUUUUU! Everyone: YAY! Cinderpelt: (karate kicks fish) Everyone: AWWW D: Scarletpaw: LET ME TALK! I HAVEN'T HAD A LINE THIS EPISODE1 Thrushpelt: Now you have. Scarletpaw: YAAAAAAY! Fish: (eats Scarletpaw) Jayfeather: GRUMPETEH GRUMP GRUMP GRUMP Hawkmask: JAY-JAY! FISH, SPIT HER OUT! Fish: Aww... Hawkmask: MARRY ME JAY Jayfeather: NUUUUUUUUU! Hawkmask: (singing) MARRY ME, AND I SHALL FEED YOU GRAPES! MARRY ME, PLEASE MARRY ME, MARRY ME JAY-JAY! Jayfeather: (covers ears) Sorreltail: I'MMA MAKE YOU PAY, DARKSTRIPE! Darkstripe: NUUUUUUUUU! Sorreltail: I'MMA RAM YOU IN TO THE AQUARIUM Willowpelt: SUPER WILLOWPELT, TO THE RESCUE!!! Sorreltail: (throws pie) Willowpelt: LET'S PIE IN THE DIE BEFORE WE SKY IN THE FLY!!!!!! (chases after pie) Sorreltail: What was I saying? Darkstripe: You were gonna ram me in to the aquarium. Sorreltail: YAY! (picks up Darkstripe and runs towards the aquarium) Darkstripe: Hehe! (slips out of her grasp) Sorreltail: NUUUUUUUUUUUUU! I DON'T WANNA GET- (slams in to side of the aquarium) Darkstripe: OWNED! Hawkmask: MARRY ME! Jayfeather: Grump. Hawkmask: TEACH ME HOW TO SPEAK GRUMP! Jayfeather" Grump. Hawkmask: NUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Jayfeather: (laughs) Thrushpelt: GIANT FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISH! (Hawkmask and Jayfeather look. The giant fish from earlier has grown legs) Giant Fish: ROAR! I'M HUNGRY! GIMMIE SOME TEA, SCARLETPAW! Scarletpaw: My tea. Mine! (hisses) Giant Fish: (knocks Scarletpaw out of the way) Scarletpaw: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Giant Fish: (drinks all her tea) Scarletpaw: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Giant Fish: I'M STILL HUNGRY! Scarletpaw: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! (runs) Shoalfoot: What are we running from? Scarletpaw: GIANT FISH! Fish: I AM SO HUNGRY! Shoalfoot: EAT SUSHI! (throws suhi at fish) Fish: Gladly. Sushi: They're made from fish. Fish: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! (throws sushi at Shoalfoot) (Shoalfoot is knocked out) Aquasplash: NUUUUUUUUUUU! SHOALY! (Fish spots Aquasplash's iPod) Fish: Whose iPod? Aquasplash: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! THAT'S MINE! DON'T HURT TAYLOR! Fish: (drops it in to the aquarium) Aquasplash: NUUUUUUUUUUUUU! SOMEONE SAVE US FROM THE FISH!!! (Heroic music plays; everyone looks. Avalanchestrike is dressed as catwoman) Avalanchestrike: I'LL SAVE YOU! Fish: (eats Avalanchestrike) Everyone: NUUUUUUUUUUUU! Fish: I'm not hungry anymore. (goes back in to aquarium) Purdy: Well... That works. Lets go back to the house. Everyone: YAAAAAAAAAAAAY! (Everyone leaves) (Shoalfoot wakes up) Shoalfoot: Hello? Where did you guys go? This isn't funny! I don't wanna be trapped in an aquarium! D: (4 hours later) Scarletpaw: Crap, we forgot Shoalfoot! WEEK EIGHT, CHALLENGE Scarletpaw: I can't believe we forgot Shoalfoot! Thrushpelt: We did? Scarletpaw: We did! Purdy: We did? Scarletpaw: WE DID! Sorreltail: We did? Scarletpaw: YES WE DID! Willowpelt: SPARROW SPARTA PIE!!! Jayfeather: Grump? Brightheart: Did we really leave her? Scarletpaw: YES WE (bleep) DID! (Shoalfoot comes in, dripping wet) Darkstripe: Hey drippy, how was the aquarium? Shoalfoot: I hate you all... Scarletpaw: Even me? Shoalfoot: EVEN YOU Scarletpaw: (cries in corner) Willowpelt: TRY A CHICKEN POT PIE WITH MOUSSE!!!! SEVEN CHICKENS IN A POT IN A PIE FOR $200000000! Shoalfoot: SHUT UP WILLOWPELT! Willowpelt: Yes ma'am! (shuts up) Purdy: (tackles Shoalfoot) TEACH ME HOW TO DO THAT, PLEASE!!! Shoalfoot: GO AWAY! (punches Purdy in the face) Purdy: Hey! That's not how you did it! Big Brother: CHALLENGE TIME! Shoalfoot: GO AWAY! (outside) Big Brother: Housemates, today, I have something really fun planned for the challenge! Aquasplash: Taylor Swift kareoke, Taylor Swift kareoke! Big Brother: REAL-LIFE MARIO KART!!! Everyone but Aquasplash: YAY! Aquasplash: Aww... D: Big Brother: (opens portal) Follow me! (dives in to portal) (awkward silence) Thrushpelt: Uh... What do we do now? (portal opens up again) Big Brother: (pokes head out of portal) You're meant to jump in to the portal? (disappears again) Thrushpelt: Oooooooooooooh! (everyone jumps in to the portal) (at Figure-8 Circuit) Big Brother: Welcome to Figure 8 Circuit! The easiest course in Mario Kart DS, with no hazzards or anything! Thrushpelt: BORING! Can't we do Rainbow Road? Big Brother: No. Now get in your carts and race. Thrushpelt: Aw... D: Big Brother: 3... 2.... 1... GO! (everyone takes off except for Willowpelt) Big Brother: Um... Willowpelt Willowpelt: (is honking the cart horn) THIS IS SO MUCH SPAGHETTI!!!!! LET'S HAVE SOME FUN AND MEATBALLS BECAUSE TONIGHT WE ARE YOUNG, BUT SOME NIGHTS WE FEEL OLD. WHY AM I THE ONE WHO MUST ACT LIKE A POTATO TORNADO!? Big Brother: (sigh) Really? (pushes Willowpelt ahead) Willowpelt: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! (Brightheart and Thrushpelt are 1st and 2nd) Thrushpelt: I'm gonna get you Brightheart! (Brightheart runs past an item box and gets given a bomb) Brightheart: (lays down bomb) Bye Thrushpelt! Thrushpelt: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! A BOMB! I NEED TO SWERVE AROUND IT! (bomb blows up) Thrushpelt: (is tossed in the air) NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! (zooms in to Purdy) Purdy: (is driving like an old man) Aquasplash: (honks horn) Hurry up! Purdy: Respect your- (everyone but Willowpelt drives past) Purdy: Elders. (Willowpelt is driving really fast behind him) Willowpelt: BAHAHAHAHAHAHA IT'S TIME FOR THE SHINE TO SHINE SHINIER THAN THE SHINE! Purdy: NUUUUUUUUUUU!!!! (tries to reach the accelerator button) WHY IS IT TAKING SO LONG! (Willowpelt drives in to item box and collects a red shell) Willowpelt: RED SHELL YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (throws it at Purdy) BYE PURDY BIRDY WHO IS A BIRD THAT ATE A CAT THAT ATE A SPIDER THAT ATE A TROUT! Purdy: NUUUUUUU! (zooms in to Jayfetaher) Jayfeather: (is swerving wildly) I CAN'T SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Sorreltail: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (is pushed against the wall by Jayfeather's car) Jayfeather: Where's the next turn? D:: Cinderpelt:It's that-a-way (points to cliff) Jayfeather: (drives off the edge of the cliff) NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! (zooms in to Darkstripe and Sorreltail) Sorreltail: YOU WILL NEVER CATCH ME, DARKSTRIPE! Darkstripe: (grabs green shell out of item box and throws it) You were saying? Sorreltail: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! (is hit by the green shell) Darkstripe: Byeeeeeeeeeee! (drives past) Sorreltail:(grabs jar of honey) REVENGE! Darkstripe: NUUUUUUU! Sorreltail: (throws the jar of honey in front of Darkstripe and it breaks) HAHA! TAKE THAT LOSER! Darkstripe: NUUUUUUUUUUUU! I'M STUCK! D: Sorreltail: Have fun! Darkstripe: I can't get out D: (everyone drives past Darkstripe) Darkstripe: D: (even Purdy drives past) Darkstripe: COME ON! (zooms in to Scarletpaw and Shoalfoot. Scarletpaw is first, with Shoalfoot close behind) Scarletpaw: Yeah, I'm winning! WOOOOOOOO! (somewhere further back) (Thrushpelt runs in to an item box) Thrushpelt: Ooh, blue shell! Wait, what does that do? Big Brother: Bombs the leader Thrushpelt: Ooh! (uses it) (back to Shoalfoot and Scarletpaw) (blue shell circles around Scarletpaw) Scarletpaw: NUUUUUUUUUUUU! BLUE SHELL! (is blue shelled) Shoalfoot: (drives past) Haha, I'm winning now! Scarletpaw: NEVAAAAAAAH! (places teacup over Shoalfoot's head) Shoalfoot: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! I CAN'T SEE! (crashes in to wall and the teacup smashes, knocking her out) Scarletpaw: Crap, I needed that teacup! (back to Darkstripe) Darkstripe: Must... Get out of... the honey Willowpelt: (jumps out of car and starts runnning in circles) BAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA I'M DASHING ON A RAINBOW LIKE A PONY!!!!! Darkstripe; Willowpelt, eat this honey! Willowpelt: CAR HONEY, YUM! (shreds honey) Darkstripe: Thanks Willowpelt! Willowpelt: (burps) Darkstripe: (dirves through item box) Need... a... YES! ROCKET TYRE! (activates rocket tyre) (some time later) Darkstripe: Hi Sorreltail! Sorreltail: What? How did you... Darkstripe: Now it's time for my revenge! (rams in to Sorreltail) Sorreltail: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! (goes flying over the barrier) WHY MUST THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN!? (car explodes) Darkstripe: OWNED! (Darkstripe and Scarletpaw are racing for the finish line) Big Brother: Scarletpaw and Darkstripe are neck-and-neck! Who will win? It's Scarletpaw! No, Darkstripe! Now it's Scarletpaw again! Oh, I can't watch! Scarletpaw: I need to win... But how do I do it? Darkstripe: I'M ABOUT TO WIN! FINALLY! XDDDDDDDDD Scarletpaw: (punches Darkstripe in the face) Darkstripe: (falls out of cart) NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! (Scarletpaw crosses the finish line) Scarletpaw: I win! I win! I win! (Brightheart is racing along) Brightheart: Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeee! (runs over Darkstripe and crosses the finish line) Darkstripe: Owwwwww! D: Thrushpelt: (runs over Darkstripe and crosses the finish line) What position was I? Big Brother: 3rd. Thrushpelt: NUUUUUUUUUU! Did I beat Brightheart? Brightheart: Nope! Thrushpelt: NUUUUUUUUUUU! Aquasplash: (runs over Darkstripe and crosses the finish line) WOO-HOO! I DIDN'T FINISH LAST! Darkstripe: Can someone get me a band-aid? Big Brother: No time. Here comes Cinderpelt Cinderpelt: YAY! I WASN'T LAST AND COMPLETED THE WHOLE RACE! AND I MADE JAYFEATHER DIE! (a Helicopter comes up, airlifting Jayfeather) Cinderpelt: NUUUUUUUUUUUU! Big Brother: And now we just wait for Purdy... (1 hour later) Purdy: (is driving very, very slowly) Look out! Here I come! (runs over Darkstripe) Darkstripe: Could you do that any faster? Purdy: Sure! (floors it) Darkstripe: OW! OMSC WHY DID I SAY THAT? Purdy: (crosses the finish line) Big Brother: And that's everyone who didn't crash out! The final standings were as follows: (gets out Clipboard) SCARLETPAW 1ST BRIGHTHEART 2ND THRUSHPELT 3RD AQUASPLASH 4TH CINDERPELT 5TH PURDY 6TH DARKSTRIPE DNF (run over multiple times at the finish line) SHOALFOOT DNF (knocked out by a teacup) WILLOWPELT DNF (... Need I explain?) SORRELTAIL DNF (Was owned) JAYFEATHER DNF (drove off a cliff. Remind me next time not to put a blind cat in a driving challenge) Big Brother: And that means Scarletpaw faces the four cases of doom! Scarletpaw, one case contains a 6 pack of scones, one case contains a $500 gift voucher for Myer, one contains $300 and the other contains INSTANT EVICTION. Scarletpaw: I pick #4! Big Brother: Open it. Scarletpaw: Please the scones, please the scones (opens it) NUUUUUUUUUUUUU! IT WAS $300! Can I trade for the scones pleaaaaaaaaaaaase? Big Brother: No. Scarletpaw: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Darkstripe: I hurt everywhere! Big Brother: (to ambulance driver) Can you take him to the vet please? Ambulance Driver: Sure, I guess. (Points to Willowpelt) and what shall I do with her? Willowpelt: HOMMUS POTATOES WITH A GUMMI WORM! I SAW A UNICORN FLYING ON A GUMMI WORM COVERED POTATO!!! IT MAY BE SMALL, BUT IT'S A BROWNIE! Big Brother: Just leave her. She'll be fine. Thrushpelt: NUUUUUUUU! TAKE HER! Ambulance Driver: (places Darkstripe in the cat carrier) Right. I'll be off then. (drives off) Thrushpelt: So close D: WEEK EIGHT, EVICTION (Ft. Mosseye and Fuzzywing) Voice-over: Hello and welcome to the LIVE EVICTION! Please welcome your host, DAISY! (Daisy walks on to stage, wearing sunglasses) Daisy: Hey y'all. check out mah new shades! Fuzzywing: (gasp) Sunglasses! I am deathly afraid of sunglasses! Help me, Mosseye! Mosseye: NUUUUUUUUUU! MY SISTER IS AFRAID D: (exterminates sunglasses) Daisy: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! (exterminates Mosseye) Fuzzywing: NUUUUUUUUUUUU! (exterminates Daisy) Producer: Fuzzywing, bring her back! Fuzzywing: (hangs head sadly) Ok. (brings Daisy back) Daisy: And the sunglasses Fuzzywing: Mosseye first. Daisy: (brings Mosseye back) Sunglasses. Hand them over. Fuzzywing: (brings back sunglasses) Daisy: YAY! Fuzzywing: (gasp) Sunglasses! I am deathly afraid of sunglasses! Help me, Mosseye! Mosseye: NUUUUUUUUU! MY SISTER IS AFRAID! D: (exterminates sunglasses) Daisy: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! (exterminates Mosseye) Fuzzywing: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! (exterminates Daisy) Producer: STOP IT! (everything goes back to normal) Producer: Daisy, take them off! Daisy: Yes sir (takes off sunglasses) Let's look at the voting lines, shall we? (Daisy crosses to the voting lines, they read:) ??? 42% ??? 31% ??? 27% Daisy: Here are the numbers you need! Voice-over: To save CINDERPELT, dial 1902 55 71 03! Or SMS CINDERPELT to 161 661! To save PURDY, dial 1902 55 71 10! Or SMS PURDY to 161 661! To save WILLOWPELT, dial 1902 55 71 14! Or SMS WILLOWPELT to 161 661! Daisy: See you after the break! Daisy: We're back! Now we can reveal the cat who is safe! (Daisy crosses to the house) Daisy: Hi housemates- wait a sec, where's Darkstripe? Sorreltail: He got so hurt he had to go to the vet! Oh, isn't it just wonderful? Daisy: No, that's horrible! Sorreltail: Party pooper... Daisy: It's now time to save the first cat! After receiving the most amount of votes to SAVE, the cat that is definitely staying at least one more week is... WILLOWPELT! Thrushpelt: (falls to knees) WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?????? D: Willowpelt; IT'S A PARTY IN THE USA!! WHY THE USA? WHY NOT KOREA? OR CANADA? OR ENGLAND? OR IRELAND? OR SCOTLAND? OR- Purdy: For StarClan's sake- WE GET IT! Daisy: Well, now we know that Willowpelt is safe. Come back after the break, where we will send either Cinderpelt or Purdy packing! Daisy: We're back! And now, it's time to evict either Cinderpelt or Purdy... (crosses to house) Daisy: Hi housemates! Housemates: Heeeeeeeeeeeeey Daisy: Right. It's now time for the eviction! After receiving the LEAST amount of votes to save, it's time to go... PURDY! Purdy: NUUUUUUUUUUUU! Jayfeather: GRUMPEH GRUMP DE GRUMP CINDERPELT GRUMP?! D: Big Brother: Purdy, you have been evicted. Bye now! Purdy: Well, I beat Firestar, but I can't beieve I didn't beat Willowpelt! Willowpelt: HAVE FUN ON PLANET POTATO, CARROT! (doors open) Everyone: Bye Purdy! (Purdy exits) Daisy: Please welcome evictee number seven, PURDY! (Purdy walks on to stage) Daisy: Hi Purdy! Purdy: Yo. Daisy: How did you enjoy your time in the Big Brother House? Purdy: It was great! It reminds me of another story actually... Daisy: (falls asleep) Purdy: (facepaw) Producer: WAKE UP! Daisy: What, I didn't fall asleep! Purdy, wanna see the voting lines? Purdy: Sure! (Daisy crosses to the voting lines, they read:) WILLOWPELT 42% CINDERPELT 31% PURDY 27% Purdy: But... B-b-b-b-but... D: Daisy: Now you have a superpower to give out! Who's it going to? Purdy: I'mma give it to Darkstripe, because I like it when Sorreltail gets owned xD Daisy: Ok then! Well folks, I'm Daisy and Purdy has just been evicted. Goodnight every cat! Purdy: Wait! Let me tell a story- Audience: (falls asleep) Will Sorreltail keep getting owned? Which guests crash the house? Who will reign supreme at DOGEBALL? Find out all this and MORE in Big Brother: ThunderClan Season 2/Week Nine! Category:Tanglefrost101's Fanfics Category:Big Brother